For Ever and Aye
by prolixius5
Summary: Series of OS describing all these little "silent yet intense" moments between Beckett and Castle. Just having fun trying to figure out what they thought at these particular instants. Enjoy :-).
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm totally hooked in this myself, so blame it on the show ^_^. There are so many moments with "eyes talking"; I had fun imagining their thoughts during those little moments when they say nothing, or say something contradictory ;-). The connection between them was there, right from the start. I just wanted to explore a little. Sometimes POV Rick, sometimes Kate's. Sometimes… well, you'll see. I'm just embarking on this new adventure. Little action. Lots of inner thoughts, that's my favorite stuff, as you may know. Enjoy and stay tuned for more. This is more like an exercise to practice my writing in English while I write my other long Castle fic in French.**_

_**The chapters below are not connected and may be read in any order, although the feelings will evolve, naturally. Each time, I'll indicate the episode related to the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for your visit. **_

PS: no beta yet. I you find mistakes and/or errors, I'd be very grateful if you would point them out. A million thanks in advance.

kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc kb***rc

**S1x01: "Flowers for Your Grave" – Rick's POV**

I felt like a fish on the hook, the very first minute I saw her. It was so much more intense than anything I'd ever experienced before. Two weddings. Two divorces. And you think I'd be cured? No way, man. This woman unwillingly rushed into my existence like a tornado; short brown hair, pretty face, voluptuous walk. And most of all, a way to brush away with her hand anything I said with a twist of irony. That's a first for me!

Geez, I was falling head down with no parachute. And that felt so good!

Right from the start, there was this connection which I couldn't explain. The moment we were in total sync while saying: "the killer attempts to contact the subject of his obsession."

Yet, I made a fool of myself. Talking, sometimes rambling a little and blablabla and _you have gorgeous eyes_. Rick, for heaven's sake, you never learned to be delicate, patient, cautious. Who me? With her? Forget it!

"I think we're done here." She said.

Oh yeah? Not in your dreams, lady. I can't imagine leaving this place where you are. I feel 200% hooked already. Even that great guy, Montgomery denied you the right to talk to him in private. That look on your face! I loved it. That meant I got to stick around for a while.

You're annoyed by my presence, I can tell. I'm checking mails from fans, or so I'm pretending; in fact I'm spying on you. But why in hell did I say a stupid thing like _Your brow furrows when you're thinking. It's cute_.

Way to go, Castle, if she had any respect for you, or at least, for your celebrity, you just ruined it. Okay, I'll be honest with myself, for a change: I think I'm in love. She shouldn't have called me Rick in the first place.

And I shouldn't have played detective with her; trying to figure out why she had joined the force. There was such an emotion on her face, like I had seen her naked for the first time. I've only known her for a few hours and I'm already convinced she's an adventure I shouldn't embark on. Or should I?

"_Cute trick._"

You're right, Kate, that was a cute trick, but I'm sure I'm right about this.

"_There's always a story. You just have to find it._"

"_You do know I'm wearing a gun!_"

Ouch! Touché!

I like Lanie. She seemed in awe when we met at the pool. So much different from Detective Beckett. More accessible, friendly, smiling without reservation or second thought. I like her. Is she friend with Detective Beckett? Does this lady have any friends at all?

A gift. I need to give her something to make her think of me when I'm gone. A copy of my latest book perhaps? With a special note? And a … okay, I'll dare, three – two – one - go… a kiss on the cheek. She should slap my face after that. She doesn't. She smiles. Castle 1 – Beckett 0. Is she blushing now?

I gotta run before it shows too much and before she notices my motivation. Bad boy, Rick!

She did. And what a exquisite feeling when she puts the handcuffs on my wrists. She's wearing a blue shirt, a few buttons are open. Damn, she's so sexy!

"_I could have been one of your conquests_." Who said that? Did I dream it all?

"_Or I could be one of yours._". Her conquest, her slave, her everything. I swear!

"_Nice to have met you, Mr Castle_." Please don't' call me that, call me Rick. And don't give me that I'm-biting-my-lower-lip image, I just can't resist. Yet I guess my legendary charming smile won't help in this occurrence. She's too tough to buy it. Or did she?

"_Too bad, it would have been great_."

"_You have no idea_."

Wow, that felt hot, she was so close! She's the one to go fishing now! And why did she have to walk away the way she did, like she was on a fashion show. You may try to push me away, but I'm hooked, for good.

I found my new hero; my tough savvy female detective.

I'm aware that my ravishing smile won't fool her. But there is something about that woman that makes me think my life is about to turn into something very special.

New book, new job, new adventure for sure!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**S1x02: "Nanny Mc Dead" – Rick's POV -drabble**

"_Guys can be like that sometimes: they lie and I know when you find out how much it can break your heart."_

Touché!

I've known her for a very short while and it already hurts.

I cheated: looking into her soul, stealing papers.

It could mean I lost her or else I'm stuck on her. Either way, I'll learn.

To trust her all the way, 'cause she's strong.

To have her trust me, from now on.

Sisterhood is but one gift among others: calm and compassionate altogether.

"_Thanks for being my Nanny."_

"_No sweat, Kiddo."_

Obviously, I'm not that bad.

-/-/-

TBC


End file.
